detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
SURVIVORS
SURVIVORS is a gold trophy in Detroit: Become Human. To earn this, all notable characters must be alive at the end of Battle for Detroit. The characters needed to be alive for this trophy are as follow:Detroit: Become Human Official Online Manual - "Survivors: Make sure Kara, Connor, Markus, Alice, Luther, Hank, Simon, Josh, and North all survive." * Connor ** Hank * Markus ** Simon ** North ** Josh * Kara ** Alice ** Luther However, it is recommended to also keep Chloe and the Jerrys alive. Deviants such as Daniel, Carlos' Android, Rupert, etc. and police men do not count for this trophy. Public Opinion must be SUPPORTIVE or SYMPATHETIC by the end of the game for Markus and his friends to remain alive near the camps, it will also help Kara and her friends to remain alive at the border and QTEs must generally be completed to remain alive, some QTE fights lead to characters dying if there were too many misses. Connor is a special case for this trophy since he always comes back when killed, but it is best to avoid his deaths as that contributes to Hank's depression which can lead to him committing suicide which voids the trophy. Note that you can still get this trophy after detonating the bomb. Below is a guide in order of the chapters played and what actions must or should be made: Stormy Night * Kara and Alice must escape Todd's house. It is recommended to not use Todd's gun (found in A New Home) as that could lead to him dying. The Interrogation * It is recommended for Connor to not die as that will impact the relationship between him and Hank, which could lead to Hank's death in Battle for Detroit. Follow the instructions in CONFESSION and the deviant will not shoot Connor even if he picks INTERVENE at the end. On the Run * Kara and Alice must make it through the highway if caught by the police and chased. * It is recommended for Connor to not die in the highway as that could lead to Hank's suicide in Night of the Soul. ** The quickest way to end this mission without any causalities is for Kara to get spotted by the police, then Connor fails to catch up to Kara and Alice. The Eden Club * It is recommended for Connor to not shoot the Traci's, this will raise his relationship with Hank which will prevent his suicide in Night of the Soul. The Nest * It is recommended for Connor to not die during the chase and also SAVE HANK when given the option, otherwise Hank could end up committing suicide in Night of the Soul. Russian Roulette * It is recommended for Connor to interact with Cole's picture on the kitchen table while Hank is dressing up. The Bridge * Hank should not be hostile towards Connor as that could lead to him committing suicide in Night of the Soul. The Stratford Tower * Once at the top of the tower Markus must successfully RUSE the two guards, simply follow the QTEs after choosing to RUSE. There are two possible options next, both can lead to the trophy: * Choose SPARE when a human tries to flee the broadcast room, once Markus' message is over a SWAT team will come and injure Simon, choose to save him and bring him to the rooftop and once at the roof, choose to SPARE Simon. Public Opinion will rise significantly, which may turn into SUPPORTIVE if high enough. * Choose to SHOOT the human trying to flee and no SWAT team will come, unlocks WHEN A PLAN COMES TOGETHER but also lowers Public Opinion slightly, which may turn into HATED if low enough. Public Enemy * Go towards the kitchen to interrogate the deviants, PROBE the one on the left and he will now flee. Take the knife out of your left hand and crawl to your bio component, then chase the deviant towards the elevator you came from. Choose RUSH DEVIANT or TAKE GUN and the deviant will die, which is needed for Last Chance, Connor. Rushing the deviant will slightly lower the Public Opinion, but significantly rise Software Instability. Midnight Train * When the police officer comes up, TALK to Luther and ask him to go UPSTAIRS. Follow the instructions in NOTHING TO SEE HERE to make the cop go away. Capitol Park * It is recommended for Markus to perform peaceful actions and not kill the police men to raise the Public Opinion. * It is recommended for Markus to also interact with North inside the CyberLife store so he learns of the other North. Meet Kamski * It is recommended for Connor to not shoot the Chloe. Freedom March * It is recommended for Markus to tell the TRUTH to North about his past then select NORTH'S PAST, OTHER NORTH (only available if North was interacted with inside the CyberLife store in Capitol Park) then choose TRUST or UNDERSTANDING. North will then become Markus' lover which will be used in Battle for Detroit. * Markus should choose to DISPERSE at the end of the march, do not attack the police as that will affect the Public Opinion and choosing to STAND GROUND can lead Simon to die, if John was rallied in Spare Parts, he instead will sacrifice himself if Markus chooses to STAND GROUND, which is not recommended to happen. Last Chance, Connor * Connor must find the location of Jericho or he will be deactivated by CyberLife, the easiest way is by using both Daniel from The Hostage and the deviant from Public Enemy. Crossroads Connor * It is recommended for Connor to become a deviant to avoid deadly conflicts with Markus and Hank. Kara * When Luther gets shot, Kara must choose to HELP LUTHER. * When Kara is running away from the police, she must choose to PLAY DEAD then DON'T MOVE. Markus * It is recommended that Markus takes the detonator from North. * When Markus finds Josh fighting a police man, he must choose to INTERVENE. * If Markus set off the C4, North will be shot, Markus must choose to HELP her. Night of the Soul * Markus must allow Connor to be a part of Jericho. * Markus must choose to perform a DEMONSTRATION, this will raise the Public Opinion which will allow Kara not to sacrifice anyone at the border. Battle for Detroit Kara * Kara must not be detected by the police and choose to HELP Luther in the streets (which will also save Jerry), then choose the fast but risky route toward the bus station. * After this, steal the bus ticket from the mother with a baby on the far left side of the bus station and use this ticket to get to the Canadian border. * Once at the border, Kara should select NO SACRIFICE. The police man notices Markus' demonstration and will allow Kara to enter Canada and Alice, Luther and Jerry will remain alive. * Alternatively if Kara was captured, make sure to follow the guard's orders and try to calm down Alice. In order to escape, you have to sacrifice two androids. It can be either Jerry, Ralph or the Scarred android. Do not sacrifice Luther and make sure you escape before he reaches the recycling machine. When stopped by the guard choose PROTECT ALICE and win the fight. Markus * Markus must perform peaceful actions throughout his DEMONSTRATION, once the FBI agent comes in and tries to make a deal with Markus, REFUSE it and complete all QTEs. Once the police has surrounded the androids, choose to SING or to KISS NORTH (only available if she turned into your lover) and if the Public Opinion is SUPPORTIVE or SYMPATHETIC the police will stand down and not kill any other android. * Once Markus is giving his final speech, Amanda will try to force Connor into killing him, find the magic stone in the Zen Garden to avoid Markus' death. Connor * At the CyberLife tower, choose SAVE HANK then SHOOT or INTERPOSE, answer with SUMO and COLE (this option has an "unlocked" sign next to it, if his picture was interacted with in Russian Roulette). Hank will then kill the other Connor and your Connor can now activate the thousands of androids. * During Markus' final speech, Amanda will try to force Connor's programming one last time, he must find the magic stone in the Zen Garden to not kill Markus. * If Connor remained a machine you must leave the roof (only available if Hank status is FRIEND) or lose the fight on purpose. * When present during Markus' speech, choose DON'T SHOOT and then find the magic stone in the Zen Garden in order to prevent Markus' assassination. The trophy will then be earned during the flowchart screen. References de:Überlebende